ice_age_the_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Age: The Series/Ending Quotes
The following is a list of quotes that are heard in the Blue Sky Studios logo at the end of the credits. Quotes Season 1 * Welcome Back: "This is going to be great!" - Sid * Best Friends: "We will never be apart." -Louis * Tiger Games: "It is on!" - Shira * Sid Makes a Movie: - "And, action!" - Sid * Good Luck or Bad Luck: "I hope nothing bad happens." - Sid * Sloth Mocking: "Will you quit mocking me?!" - Manny * Friend, In Deed: BEST FRIENDS FOREVER! - Peaches * Sirens: "I..I saw you" - Diego * Need for Sloth Speed: "You need to slow down!" - Manny * Christmas for the Herd: ”Merry Christmas” - The Herd * Ellie the Boggle Champ: One Champ + Ion = Champion. - Ellie * Sloth Chaos: Holy Moly, I’m not cleaning this up! - Manny * Shadows: Hey, what you lookin at? - Sid * Hearts and Cards: Now I need a Love Emoji - Shira * Plastic White Saber: (screams) he is alive! - Diego Season 2 * Truth or Dare: "YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!" - * The Great Race: * The Ghost of Captain Gutt: "I have a feeling that Gutt is haunting me." -Shira * Haunted Cave: "No Shira, don't go in that cave! There's a monster in there!" -Diego * Sid's New Business: "Sid, you are definitely an idiot in two languages." -Diego * Now You See It....: "Uh...why is it so quiet?" - Sid * Tiger Stuff: * Cave Warning: * The Best Gift: * New Year's Eve: * The Company Mammoth: * Water Shortage: "WHO USED UP ALL MY WARM WATER?!?" -Manny * Babysitting Blues: * Wishes: * Possum Trouble: "THAT'S OUR PURSE! WE DON'T KNOW YOU!" -Crash and Eddie Season 3 * Shira's Houseguest: * Heads Up!: * Stage Fright: * Dial M for Manny: * Diego's Date: * Happy 4th of July: * A Swimming Lesson from Softie: "Would you believe that the sloth taught me?" -Diego * No Good Deed: * Chat with Diego (Part 1): "I'm listening." - Diego * Chat with Shira (Part 2): "I'm listening." - Shira * The Sloth Who Shagged Me: * Icennium: * Room 255: "Shira, don't go in that room!" -Diego * Nine Lives and Five Pirates: "I just can't stand that cute bunny nose you got there!" -Shira * Diego's Gift: * New Year: * The Slide: * The Squint Dimension: * The Origin of Gutt: * Snow Job: Season 4 * Summer Fun: * Moving Up: * Aisle 12A: * Sloth Ambition: * Diego's Old Home: * Don't Hit Your Trunk: * Squint Stealer Uncovered: * Spelling Counts: "What? That's not even a word!" -Sid * Stuck Together: * Day Ten: "Hmmm. Day 10. What should I do?" -Sid * Give & Recieve: * The Good, the Bad, and the Sid: * Just Try Harder: * My One and Only: * Stealing Squint's Stuff: "Diego, this is totally going to fool him." -Shira * Leap Off!: * Going Green: * The Rock Problem: "I can't even get this stupid boulder out of the way!" -Sid * April Snow Fools?: * Sid Goofs Off: Season 5 * The New Herd Members: * Gone with the Sid: * Saber's Night Out: * My Day with Brooke: * The Sloth Code: * Sleepless in Geotopia: * SidTech: "Oh really? Well I can type 75 words per minute!" - Diego * Nightmares: "MY EYES! MY BEAUTIFUL EYES!" -Teddy * Buck's Gone Wild: * There's Something About Julian: * A Night to Remember: * Naming the Cubs: "Awww, you cubs look so cute!" -Brooke * Strangeness on a Train: * Sid's Unreasonable Demands: * Icentennial: Season 6 * Icetastic Voyage: * Shell Stocking: * Brawl in the Herd!: "GIVE ME BACK MY TEETH, SIDNEY!" -Granny * Back to the Past, Present, and Future - Part 1: * Back to the Past, Present, and Future - Part 2: * The Tao of Diego: "Well, it was back when Soto told me to bring the baby to him." -Diego * The Te of Shira: "Most of the tigers didn't like me because of my fur color." -Shira * My Peaches is Having a Baby!: * Icy Mouth: "Kira, you need to watch your mouth next time." -Shira * Treasure Hunt: * Baby Shower: * Journey to the Baby - Part 1: * Journey to the Baby - Part 2: * A Tornado Hits Geotopia: * 100th Episode Special: 100 EPISODES OF ICE AGE! - The Herd * Ice Games: "You're going down, dookie brown!" -Diego * Brooke is Expecting: * Baby Store: * The Baby Sloth Shower: * The Baby Sloth is Coming!: * T.V. Show to the Cubs: "You know what we need more of? Reality shows about stupid people!" -Sid * Merry Ruined Christmas: "SID! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CHRISTMAS ROCK?!?" -Manny * The Herd Goes to Space - Part 1: * The Herd Goes to Space - Part 2: * The Herd Goes to Space - Part 3: We'll see you back for Season 7! - The Herd Trivia * These quotes are similar to the ones heard in the Deedle-Dee Productions/Judgemental Films/3 Arts Entertainment logo.